


Love's Frist Kiss

by johnnyzbabe



Category: 98 Degrees, Backstreet Boys, Fairytale - Fandom, NSYNC, O-Town
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Sleeping Beauty on tv and thought why not do a boy band version.  Slightly Disney version and slightly Grimm version.  </p>
<p>Prince Alexander falls asleep and soon Prince Kevin comes to save the day with a little fairy magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Frist Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This work just happens to be 1000 words exactly.

In a kingdom far-far away King Christopher and his consort Prince Brian welcomed a child with raven hair and deep brown eyes. A holiday was declared so those of Nobility and peasants alike can bestow upon this child gifts. The first was King Howard and his consort Prince Joseph with their son Kevin, who was betrothed to the new young babe named Alexander. Seven good Fairy Godfathers, Justin, Nickolas, Lance, Joshua, Jacob, Trevor, and Jeffrey were there to help the King and his love as well as to protect the child for it took many years for the happy parents to finally have a son. An eighth Fairy was there as well, Lou, his was a fat man that was locked away in a tower planning revenge on those that locked him up, the only problem was those that had done so are since gone to the great kingdom in the sky.

The first Fairy Godfather, Justin, came laid before the bassinet a casket of gold to help him on his journey through life. Soon after each of the other six came and gave their gifts. Nickolas gave him beauty so that he may catch the eye of his soon to be betrothed. Lance gave him wit to help when times are hard. Joshua gave him the gift of grace to always be humble and gracious to all. Jacob gave the gift of dance to help at the endless balls and galas that royalty give and attend. Next Trevor gave the gift of song and last Jeffrey was to give the gift of music to help along with the gift of song.

Just before Jeffrey was able to bestow his gift the unknown eighth Fairy stood up and proclaimed that he was next in line to impart his gift.

“This child shall have all those gifts and more. Grace and nobility but on his sixteenth birthday he will prick his fingers on a sword’s edge and fall dead for all eternity.” Louis laughed a guttural sound before making himself disappear.

“Can’t you fairies do something?” King Christopher called out.

“We cannot reverse his magic for it is to strong but Jeffrey can do something to help.” Justin said as he pushed Jeffrey towards the sleeping prince.

“On your sixteenth birthday you shall not die but sleep eternal or until true loves first kiss then you shall awaken and return to your family.” Jeffrey gave him.

Not wanting to take any chances the king orders all swords to be destroyed and to never have another made as long as his son lives. Everyone one in the kingdom does as the king orders and destroys all swords in the kingdom.

Sixteen years later the curse is about to take effect with the help on old crippled man. The King and Prince’ having to attend a wedding in another kingdom, departed just after Alexander turned sixteen. Alexander, being a gracious person that he is, had agreed to run the palace in their absence. And also due to his graciousness he helps the town folk from time to time. That day was no different; an old crippled peasant was carrying a sack of sharp metal. Not knowing that they were swords, Alexander gently touched one and pricked his finger falling asleep instantly. The old man, who really was the evil fairy Lou, tried to revive the young Prince even called out for help. Soon three of the fairies came to help, upon seeing the young Prince they knew instantly was happened. They transported him to his room while word was sent to the King and Prince.

When the return after hearing the news was devastated and asked the Fairies what they can do. Shaking their heads there wasn’t anything they could do but the third Fairy knowing what Jeffrey gave, he knew what to do. He closed off the room and put the kingdom to sleep where they stood only to awaken upon the Prince’s awakening. They kept watch vigilantly waiting for true loves kiss. In the meantime one of them placed a guard around the grounds and castle by casting a thicket of thorns and briar roses to keep out the unwanted.

Many moons passed before a Prince attempted to breech the thicket. Prince Kevin, being a brave soul and knight from his land, knew he could get through. With his sharp sword and trusted steed, he was able to breech the defenses. The only problems was the fairy Lou was also watching the Prince sleep and wanting to keep it that way turned into a snarling, fire breathing beast in order to stop Kevin from completing this task. No matter what the beast tried Kevin was to rebuke the beast’s advances. Soon Kevin slayed the beast and hacked his way through briar roses to get to the front door. The Fairies watching hoped that he was the one to break the spell.

Finally reaching the Princes chamber, he gazed upon the sleeping façade and fell deep in love with him. Getting down on to his knees Prince Kevin took in the sleeping form. He slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on those soft slumbering lips. He stood hoping that would awaken the young Prince. Seeing that the spell was still in effect, Kevin tried again with a little deeper of a kiss. He saw that the Prince was slowly coming to. Soon those deep rich brown eyes opened to gaze upon the green of Prince Kevin. Alexander grinned when he figured out who his true love was.

The Fairies rejoiced and at once told King Christopher and Prince Brian. Once the Kingdom was awakened preparations began taking place for the wedding of Prince Alexander to Prince Kevin. A few days later the ceremony took place with all seven good Fairy Godfathers ready to take on the protection of the next Prince to be born. 

Two years down the road Princes Maxwell and Mason were born, the parents were very happy.


End file.
